The Difference Between Peter and Pan
by Kashira267
Summary: The people of storybrook think they have defeated Pan once and for all. But boy were they wrong. At the last minute before Pans death, the shadow teleported Peter back to Neverland and granted him eternal youth on one condition: Peter Pan had to continue being the 'king' of Neverland but do everything the shadow asks him to do. What happens when he wants girls on the island?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My vision goes black. I can still feel the agonizing punches by my father, one after another after another. I begin to imagine the ugly black and blue marks that will appear once again. Figures, right when the others were starting to clear up I had to go and open my mouth again.

Nowadays I barely talked. I said the occasional thing when spoken to directly by teachers, parents, or social workers. But nothing too much. I never spoke of how I was broken inside and out. No one knew of the things my parents did behind closed doors.

Everyone has a secret that could break your heart. Mine was simple: I was unloved. Uncared for.

My older brother, Robbie, Older sister, Candice, younger twin brother and sister, Jamie and Preston, and myself, have been abused our whole lives.

Robbie was 23 and Candice just turned 18 a while ago. Both moved out as soon as possible, leaving me and the twins to fend for ourselves. I'll never forgive them for that. Although I can understand their motives.

As I lay on the floor, taking the beating my father is giving me and hearing my mother cry in the corner like usual, I couldn't help but wish to be dead.

"Jace, sweetheart." My mothers voice cracked.

"What!?" My father screeched and stoped beating me, looking at her.

For a minute there I thought she might be standing up to him for once. I did not dare to move or speak. I knew better.

"It's late." Mother continued. "The twins are asleep, Jacklynn already apologized for talking back, lets just go to bed. Ok?"

I should have known. Mum was always, and always will be, a coward. Cowards are as low as you can get in my books.

Father sighed in frustration. "Kaitlyn, I love you and all, but I'd like it if you wouldn't tell me how to live." Mother quickly nodded. He kicked me once more. I held in a sequel as he grabbed mothers arm and led her to bed. "Out of my sight Jacklynn! And be quiet about it!" He yelled from down the hall.

I heard their door slam shut and quickly and quietly made my way to my room on the second floor.

The bedroom was bigger now that Candice has moved out. Now it was just me and Jamie.

On my way to kiss Jamie's cheek like I do every night I notice that Preston is in bed with her and both lay awake shedding silent tears. They see me watching them and silently jester for me to lay with them. I do, but only until they fall asleep. I needed my own bed tonight to sooth my aching body. Poor little babies are only 8. That's no age to have to deal with this crap.

After sleep finds it's way to the twins, I kiss both of their heads and make my way to bed. Wishing once more that I can live somewhere where I can have love.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So i first wrote this story on Wattpad but I wasn't getting any comments at all and it didn't give me any motivation to write more. So i've decided to write it on here as well** **I really hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sleep. The only place I have to escape all the pain in my life. I'd sleep my whole life away if I was able. My dreams come to an end as I hear Jamie's sweet voice call me.

I stir and open my eyes. Jamie is leaning over me. Her straight brown hair already brushed, green eyes rimed red from crying herself to sleep. I sit up and see she was already dressed in old jeans, a hand-me-down grey T-shirt, and a thin jacket. The same thing she wore yesterday.

"Jacklynn, Its time for school. Will you walk with me and Preston?" She asked. Her voice timid and angelic.

I nod, a smile plastered on my face because of her cuteness. She hugs me and leaves me to get ready.

Standing, I get out of bed to find my brush that Jamie and I share. I manage to tame my mess of curls. I actually liked my hair even tho they were dads brown curls, they still had hints of moms blonde in streaks twirled in. My eyes were a lighter shade of my mom's blue. My skin, which once was glowing and healthy, has become a pale colour from lack of food and sunlight.

I dressed in dark blue skinny jeans that weren't too skinny since I lost a lot of weight, and a white nice fitting tee. Throwing on a light brown jacket I grabbed my book bag and made my way downstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" I froze. Father was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, brown curls un brushed, and dead green eyes staring coldly at me.

"School." I mumbled back, not making eye contact.

"On your birthday?" He questioned. I just nodded.

To be honest, I completly forgot today was my birthday. But one look at the calender and sure enough today was November 7Th.

Father continued to look at me, searching my body. "Your 16 now, right?" I nod, not liking the way he was looking at me. "Come home right after school. I have a birthday gift for you."

I just nod and scurry out the door. Nothing that drunk could give me would be any good. Jamie and Preston were on the porch waiting for me. Prestons shaggy brown hair was a mess. I combed my fingers through it as he watched me with his soft green eyes.

The twins both looked like dad, minus their straight hair from mom. The only difference was that the twins were innocent Unlike the monster that sat in our living room.

"Happy birthday Jack." Jamie said sweetly.

"Yes, happy birthday sissy." Tuned in Preston.

I smiled and hugged them both, kissing their cheeks. We then held hands and walked to their school. At least we had each other.

School was pretty uneventful. In first period Math, I just silently took notes. Second period Drama I got sent to the office for 'ignoring the teacher' when really I just don't feel comfortable talking any more. I have asked to drop that class many times since the abuse at home spiked up. Of course they don't know about the abuse. Who would believe me anyway?

I eat lunch alone since the twins are in middle school and I'm in high school and I don't have many friends. In third I painted a flower using water colour. My teacher was very impressed. I just smiled at her compliments. And fourth period was music. I loved to play the piano. I always got lost in the songs I've played and closed my eyes, drifting in the sweet melody.

A few people came up to me asking if I was ok. I just nod and they quickly scrambled back to whatever they were doing before. It was 30min until the bell was going to ring when a boy in my music class came up to me.

"Hey Jacklynn, you doing alright?" I think his name was Noah. He just transfered last week and from what I've been told he wasn't staying long. He was a sweet boy though. He had blonde hair that went just below his ears and had bright green eyes with a scar in the shape of an X on his right cheek. I nod a bit but he doesn't seem to buy it. "Do you have a sore throat? You're not talking much."

I don't respond, don't even shrug. Turning back to the piano I began to play a few notes, a song I've been working on.

"Hey, Jack?" I stop and look back at Noah. The only people who calls me Jack are the twins. "Oh, sorry. Is it alright to call you Jack?" Again, I don't respond. His voice was always emotionless but a smirk was always on his lips.

Noah begins to look uncomfortable by my silence. Maybe it was annoyance. He sighs and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I know I just got here and haven't really talked to you but I'm here to talk to any time. My names Noah, by the way." He offers. At least I got his name right. "I couldn't help but notice how quiet you've been recently and the uh... the bruises." His gaze shifts to my arm.

I look down to my badly bruised arm, remembering I rolled up my jacket sleeves in art to paint. How many people have seen them? Quickly, I rolled them down and turned away from Noah.

"Here." He placed a small folded piece of paper infront of me. "My cell number. Just call or text me if you want to talk."

I don't respond but slip the piece of paper in my pocket. Noah turns to leave and it's like something over comes me. Fear? Humiliation? Desperation? I can't tell. I grab his sleeve before he can walk away and he turns to face me.

"Don't tell." I plead, my voice barely above a whisper.

He looks at me with sad, sorrowful eyes. He takes my hand off his sleeve and holds it as he looks me in the eyes. "I won't."

We both smiled and he left. I go back to working on my song. Although I couldn't help but notice Noah glancing at me the rest of class. The bell couldn't have rang quick enough.

~Noah's pov~

Before I could turn away from Jacklynn she grabs my sleeve almost desperately. I turn to face her.

"Don't tell." She pleads. Her voice was barely a whisper and sounded so broken. Her swollen clear blue eyes searched mine. She looked so fragile. I hated that i had to lie to her about everything. Even about my real name.

How did Pan expect girls to live on Neverland? They'd constantly need to be protected. Not that I mind. It's really not their fault. All the boys would see the Lost Girls' broken, fragial faces and will want to protect them. I know I'd do anything in my power to make sure I never saw this sad look on Jacklynns face ever again and I barely knew her.

I take her hand off my sleeve and hold it in mine. Her hands were much smaller and cooler then mine. I smile to cheer her up. "I won't." I promise.

She smiles in return and I make my way back to my seat.

The rest of class I couldn't help but keep glancing at her. I lied to her face, what do you expect? I felt guilty. I had to tell Pan about her in order for her to come to Neverland. I am Pans right hand Lost Boy after all.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home. Well more like a house. An empty, cold, unloving house in which I am forced to live in until I am 18.

The twins and I walk slower as we walk up to the door. Before we go inside I kneel down to their level and whisper a warning to them.

"Father says he has a birthday present for me but I doubt it's anything good. I want you two to go right up stairs and do your homework. Don't come down for anything unless specifically asked. Do you understand?"

They both nod.

"Will you be ok, Jack?" Preston asks. I nod and kiss his forehead.

We enter the house and the twins run upstairs like they were told.

"Jacklynn?" Came my father's voice from the living room. "Is that you?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I respond. "Yes father."

"Come."

I put down my stuff and walk into the living room, stopping short of the couch where father half lays half sits with empty beer bottles surrounding him.

"Look at my little girl." He slurs, obviously drunk. "All grown up." His smile looked like he was insane. I just nod and take the smallest step back. "Come sit with daddy."

He patted the spot next to him. Nodding, I sat, very uncomfortable.

"Did you have fun at school?" Father asked.

"It was fine."

"That's good." He chugged half of his beer and belched loudly. I tried my best not to act repulsed. "Ready for your present?"

I was nervous. What could a drunk, abusive, disgustingly horrid excuse for a father possibly give his 16 year old, broken, beaten, hated daughter? I simply just nod, wanting to go to bed.

"That's what I like to hear." He downed the rest of his beer and threw his bottle at me. "Get me another, would ya?" I nod and stand.

The minute my back is to father, he pinched my butt, hard. Something he's never done to me, only to Candice and mother.

I gasp and turn to face him. Shocked and repulsed. "Father!" My attempt at a shout would only be classified as an inside voice.

Father laughed. "What's wrong? Don't you want to have some fun?"

I shook my head, not making eye contact, my voice was back to quiet. "No. This isn't fun."

"Sorry hun, can't hear ya." Father grabbed my waist and pulled me in his lap. I yelped in surprise and covered my mouth with my hands. Screaming just caused more abuse.

"How'd you get so pretty in one day?" Father asked, words slurred and breath stinking of alcohol. "You're just as pretty as your mother." I started to tremble at the thoughts of what he could, and most likely would, do to me.

His gross, slobery lips smacked down on my cheek and I whimpered.

Just when I wind up my arm to clobber him in the face, q voice booms over the chaos. "Jace!"

My head snapped up to see mother in the door way from the living room to the kitchen. I slowly lowered my fist before father saw what I was about to do.

"Kaitlyn! My love!" Dad practically yelled. "It's Jacklynns birthday today!"

"Let her go, Jace." Mother was about to crack, I could see it. Dad has sexually abused mother before. As well as Candice. But never I nor Jamie. Guess it started at a certain age. Thank heaven mother was there to stop him.

Mother and father got in a heated argument and I was let go and ran upstairs. I quickly slipped into Robbies old room and grabbed his old pay per use cell he left us in case of emergencys.

I tiptoed to my bed room, peeked in, and seeing the twins playing together, continued to the bathroom.

Once the door was locked and I was situated in the bath tub I set up the phones dial pad and grabbed the folded piece of paper that I slipped in my pocket earlier, dialed the number on it, and hoped Noah wasn't busy.

Noah picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He answered. I was so relieved to hear him pick up that I forgot to reply. "Hello?" He said again.

"Hi..." I spoke in a hushed voice. "This is uh... this is Jacklynn... Jack. Is this Noah? From.. uh, school?"

"Jacklynn?" He sounded relived to hear me. "Yeah this is Noah. Are you alright?"

I nod before realising he can't see me. "Yes." I respond quickly. "I need help."

"Sure. Anything."

I paused, thinking of how I should say this. "I need to leave, need to go somewhere with my twin siblings to get away."

Noah was quiet for a long time before he asked, "Are you a believer?"

"Of what?" I asked, confused.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Noah was beginning to sound bewildered. Although, I do believe in magic. Other then sleeping, reading helps me get away. I read almost ever day.

"Yes." I finally say. I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Then do I have a place for you. It's called Neverland."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I listen to Noahs description of Neverland in awe.

Neverland sounded so wonderful! You could think of anything and it would appear. With a little bit of pixy dust and some belief you could fly! Children who go there never grow up, And the best part of it all? No parents to say no or tell us what to do.

Noah says there is only one person we must listen to. His name is Peter Pan. He's kind of like the king of Neverland except he's a kid, like us. He says Peter loves to play games and wants what's best for the Lost children on his island.

Noah has been there before and offered to take me back with him to meet Pan.

"When can we leave?" I asked Noah, excited to leave this dump with the twins once and for all.

"There's something I didn't mention..." He trailed off.

I was confused now. "What's that?"

He sighed. "Pan... well, he doesn't normally allow girls on his island." My heart dropped. There goes salvation for Jamie and me. "But we are trying something new."

I smiled. "So he's going to let Jamie and me go?"

A pause. "Not exactly. Pans orders were to bring back one female. I am to find the most broken Lost Girl I can find that still believes and bring her back to Neverland to be trained with the Lost Boys. If all goes well we can bring more girls to the island."

That sounded fair but there was still the matter of Jamie and Preston. "What about the twins?"

Noah was silent for a minute before he spoke. "I can get away with bringing the boy back but Pan would seriously hurt me if I took the girl too."

"But..." I cleared my throat. "I can't just leave Jamie by herself... With both me and Preston gone father would pick on her... I'd never forgive myself."

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry Jacklynn. It's either come alone or bring the boy. We can come back for them when and if Pan allows Lost Girls to stay if you wish."

This was horrible. But what else could I do? If I except his offer then I can still save my siblings and myself from Father and Mother. If I say no and stay here then we will surly be stuck here.

"Ok." I say, making my decision. "I'll come. When do we leave?"

"Great!" You could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Be ready by your window at Midnight and make sure everyone is asleep. Don't bother bringing anything with you."

I promised to do just that then said goodbye and hung up. I couldn't believe this was happening! I'll finally be free and create a better home for the twins! We'll have a family that loves and cares for us. They deserved that. Everyone does.

I showered quickly before bed, making sure to lock the door so Father couldn't peep. There were so many bruises on my arms, legs, back, and stomach. All were a hideous purple and blue.

Luckily I had none on my face and neck and it would be easy to cover them all up.

When I stepped out of the bathroom father caught me by the neck, warning me to never lock doors in his house. He left me there in the hall, barely breathing, and I couldn't wait to leave this place.

At 11pm the twins were passed out. I waited a good half hour till I rose, threw on a long sleeved white turtle neck, a pair of jeans, and combat boots. I then made my way to our bedroom window, opened it, and climbed on the roof. Making sure the window latched behind me and taking care that I didn't wake the twins.

Shortly after, I could see a dark figure flying through the air. Could that be the shadow Noah was talking about?

The figure came closer. It was a shadow. It was completly black with glowing yellow eyes. It flew right up to me, holding out its hand.

Taking it, we flew off. I was sort of shocked at how I didn't even hesitate. I just grabbed its hand and flew away with it willingly. Guilt swept threw me and I turned my head to see my bedroom window disappearing in the dark.

"Stay strong you two." I whisper to the twins as the shadow takes me farther and farther away from the house, the twins, and the abuse.

The shadow took me to a ship. It was empty from what I could see. Turning back to the shadow I rose an eyebrow.

"Wait here for Felix." It said. It's voice was eerie and dark. Pure evil. Shivers ran up my spine as I sat on a bench, waiting for this so called Felix.

"Nice to see you again, Shadow." Said a male voice in the dark.

I turned to see the shadow fly into the air and leave. A figure, I'm assuming Felix, was coming my way. I stood, holding my arms awkwardly infront of me.

"Hello Jacklynn." It was Noah, now I was confused. "Sorry I didn't tell you before. My real name is Felix. I'm Pans first and best Lost Boy. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

I nod politely, shocked over the whole thing. Noah, er Felix, just smiled and made his way to the ships wheel.

"Next stop, Neverland!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Felix docked the ship on a beach. He quickly jumped off the boat and offered me a hand down. I took it timidly and gave him a shy smile.

"You know," Felix started as we walked down the beach, closer to the forest. "You're going to have to speak to people. Especially Pan. He won't leave your side through the whole evaluation and if you really want your sister to come here you'll have to prove girls are just as good as boys at being a Lost Boy. Er, Girl."

Yeah, cuz that was comforting. No pressure. I just nod quickly, not meeting his eyes. If Pan truely understood Lost Children then he'd get why I was quiet and understand that I need time to open up.

Felix sighed and we continued walking in silence.

After a while we reached a camp infested with teenage boys. It was still daylight out but they had a bonfire that most boys were dancing around. Some were eating, others were playing games or just talking.

"Pan!" Felix shouted although I couldn't see exactly who he was talking to through all the dancing boys. "Pan! She's here!"

Out of what seems like no where a voice boomed over all the chaos and noise. "Alright boys! Settle down!"

Almost instantly all the boys were quiet and focused on something I couldn't see. Curse my shortness! It sort of made me feel weak and fragile with all the tall, well built boys around me.

"Lets make our guest feel welcome!" The same voice boomed and all the boys cheered. The voice had a hint of a British accent but I still couldn't see it's source.

All of a sudden one of the boys appeared out of thin air infront of mr, I couldn't help but gasp a bit. He was almost a foot taller then me, had light brown short curly hair, and exotic green eyes. He was dressed in green and brown, his face had a huge smirk on it.

"Welcome to Neverland." He said in a soft British accent. "What's your name, love?"

Caught off guard by his use of the word love it took me a second to answer. "Uh... I-Jacklynn." Great. I just had to stutter!

"Jacklynn." The boy seemed to think this over. "I like it. It's sort of masculine but with a twist of feminist because of the Lynn."

I arch my eyebrow at him, not helping notice that mine weren't as perfectly angular as his. "And you are?"

His eyes brows shot up in surprise. They were sort of perfect. "Did I forget to introduce myself?" He smiled and licked his lips. "I'm peter." Seeing that I was still confused he arched his eyebrows again. "Peter Pan."

Oh! This is the boy that takes care of the island and all of the Lost Boys. I smile and nod at him.

"You'll have to excuse her Pan." Felix spoke up beside me. "She's shy and very quiet but I assure she is a believer and has a spark that's just waiting to be ignited."

Pan just nodded, looking me up and down. "Alrighty then." He finally said after I started to squirm under his stare. "Lets get you some proper lost Boy clothes."

Pan started to walk away but when I followed Felix caught my arm. I tried hard not to wince at the pain from him squeezing a bruise. "She's a girl, Pan." Felix corrected.

Pan stopped and shot a glare at Felix. "You think I don't know that?"

Felix seemed to pale a bit. "No, no, that's not what I was meaning. I only ment that she might fit... differently in a lost boys clothing."

Peter rolled his eyes. I didn't whether to call him Peter or Pan. "I know that, I'm not an idiot. I made up something different for her." Felix nodded and released my arm. I sighed in relief that the pain was finally gone.

"Now then." Pan started to walk again. "Follow me."

Pan led me to a section of the island not to far away that had a dozen or so huts set up. We didn't talk at all the whole time we walked until Peter Pan stopped infront of one of the huts.

"Go in there an you'll find a set of clothes. Change then meet me back here." He ordered. I nod and enter the hut.

Sure enough, laying on the bed there were some clothes. They looked a lot like the ones lost boys were wearing but more fitting, more feminine.

I first slipped on a pair of brown pants that stopped at my knees and slipped on the knee length boots and smiled at how well that worked out so I didn't have to show bruises.

I then removed my shirt and replaced it with a long sleeved brown under shirt and a green vest. Looking in the mirror I combed through my hair with my fingers and stopped shirt of noticing something.

The turtle neck I had on before his the ugly bruising all around my neck in the shape of a hand.

I touched it remembering the night I called Noah, er Felix, and how father grabbed my neck, telling me not to ever lock doors in his house. He strangled me until my vision went black and I was on the verge of passing out. He then dropped me and left me there.

It was obvious from looking at my neck that someone had been choking me. There was no way to pass that off as something else.

"What's taking so long?" Came Peter Pans voice from outside the hut.

"Uh... P.. Peter Pan?" I stutter.

"What?" His head was not peeked in the hut door but he wasn't looking in. For an evil guy he sure was a gentleman.

"Is there something more concealing? Maybe I could just put on my other shirt?"

All of a sudden he was beside me, looking at my outfit. I gasp at his sudden appearance. Lucky for me I was conceding my neck with both hands so he couldn't have seen the bruising.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, his voice was a bit harsh like he was annoyed. "It shows almost no skin at all."

"I just..." I looked away, not able to meet his gave.

Pan suddenly shot out an took both my hands and pulled them away from my neck, examining the bruises.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled. I looked in his eyes but his gaze was fixated on my neck. "Are there more?" He questioned.

I looked away again, stuttering to respond. "Well, I... it's not like ... they aren't-"

He aggressively pulled my hands so I'd jerk forward a bit. "Is. There. More." He asked once more. His voice was low, almost scary. I met his eyes, a little frightened. I nodded and he dropped ny hands. "Where?"

"Everywhere." I mumbled, not able to look away from his green eyes. Peter Pans British accent made him more authoritative I thought.

"Show me." He commanded. My cheeks heat up thinking of all the places there were marks. "Come on, don't waste my time."

I nod and back away a little, lifting my shirt to reveal my stomach. This is going to take awhile.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Peter Pans pov_

I keep my face emotionless as Jacklynn shows me the bruising on her stomach. It was like she was kicked and punched repetitively.

She then turned around so I could see her back. Again, lots of bruising and what looked like cuts. I think I was going to be sick... but I kept my face unreadable.

Jacklynn puts down her shirt and lifts her sleeves to show bruises where it looks like someone has grabbed her. I almost wrench at remember that Felix must have grabbed her arm pretty tight on one of those bruises. Lastly she lifted her pant legs. Not as many there but still a couple.

"There's a couple more." She spoke, her voice was so soft and broken. Like she was afraid to speak. "But I'd have to undress and I'm not really comfortable with that."

"Say no more. I understand." I say, taking a deep breath. "Stay here." I command and begin to walk out of the tent. "I have to talk to Felix. Keep those clothes on." She nods and I leave. "Felix!"

His head turns towards me and I motion for him to follow me as I go into the woods. I stop a few paces in and wait for Felix.

"Yes, Pan?" He asks as he approaches me.

I shake my head at him. "Why did you bring this girl?"

He looked confused. "Pan... you told me to-"

"You know what I mean!" I yell in his face, pinning him to a tree. "She doesn't have what it takes to be a lost girl. She's beaten to the point where she wont even talk. You think someone like her can be a ruthless, fun loving, game playing killer?"

I was so angry I don't even know why. I knew I was yelling loudly and someone might hear us but I didn't care. It's not like anyone was brave enough to confront me and if they did then they were either stupid or had a death wish.

"She does. She's been hurt like all of us here and she believes, also like all of us here. She just...," He trails off and I could literally feel my patience wearing every second.

"She just what!?" I question him.

"She just needs to get use to us. Be trained." He finishes. "She's on a island full of boys. If I didn't know any better I'd say the only one strong enough to bruise her like that would be her father. She's a little out of her comfort zone right now."

I begin to think this over. I know I couldn't send her back to that place. I might be the villin here but I had a heart. If she ended up not being lost girl material then I'd have to kill her. And maybe Felix for messing up.

"Pan." I glared up at Felix. "Give her a chance. I promise I didn't screw up. Peter Pan never fails."

That got a smirk out of me. "You're absolutely right."

With that I pat Felix on the back and make my way back to the hut where Jacklynn was. Felix was right no matter how much I hate to admit it, he wouldn't risk his life by bringing me the wrong one. If all fails then I'll just kill her. Simple.

 _Jacklynn's pov_

Peter and Felix went a few paces inside the woods but not far enough. I could hear Pan yelling at the poor boy and tried not to listen. I picked up a few words like: You know what I mean, doesn't have what it takes, beaten to the point of where she won't even talk, etc.

I try to block it out by humming to myself. I hated being a disappointment, especially by people I've never met and want to be friends with. Suddenly I heard Peter's voice yell 'She just what!?' and I begin to full out sing.

At first it was just random notes to block out the horrid things Pan was probably saying about me but then it became out of enjoyment.

In the midst of singing Bring Me To Life (Wake Me Up Inside) by Evenessence, Pan walked into the hut and I stopped abruptly.

"Good news." He said, smiling. "I've decided to give you a chance after all. Youre welcome." He chuckled. Man he was a little bit of a snob. " Follow me." He commended as he walked out of the hut.

I hesitated for a minute, not wanting anyone to see my neck but followed anyway.

"Boys!" Yelled pan, arms raised. All the boys stopped and looked at pan. " Meet Jacklynn." His arms fell and pointed in my direction where I smiled shyly. "Today she starts her training to become our first Lost Girl!" The boys all cheered. Things just got a little more interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was official. I was born for archery.

After Peters introduction for me to the Lost Boys, Peter decided to do some target practice. He placed an apple on Felix's head and told me to shoot the apple.

The first couple shots either hit the tree or missed completly. Pan got annoyed easy and told me I needed to be more confident with myself then pushed me to the side to practice by myself for a bit.

After I got the feel of the bow I ended up hitting bullseye all the time. Peter couldn't shut his mouth he was so surprised. I hit the apple clear off Felix's head.

Some boys came up to me to congratulate me and I politely thanked them.

Now it was an hour into practice and I was sitting off to the side watching the boys shoot.

"Hey, Jacklynn, right?" I looked up to a boy leaning over me with a smile. "I'm Dante."

"Hey." I smiled at him. Dante was tall and fit. He had light brown hair, not as light as Peter's though, and he had chocolate brown eyes.

He sat down beside me on the log I was sitting on. "You're really good at archery. To be honest, the boys all thought you'd be really bad."

I scoffed and nodded. I thought I was going to be bad as well to be honest.

Dante nodded and smiled at me. He had this cheeky smile with dimples that could make you smile back. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked.

I shrug. "I talk."

"But not much."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. So what if I didn't talk much?

"Anyway," He said. "Me and the boys were thinking of going for a swim later, on Pans permission of course, you want to come?"

I was shocked. No one has ever invited me to do anything, it was kind of nice. "You want a girl there?"

Dante shrugged. "It's not so much as wanting a girl. More like wanting our newest recruit to feel welcome."

I couldn't help but smile as I nod in agreement.

"Great!" He proclaimed, standing up. "I'll come get you and let you know after we talk to Pan." I nod as he goes back to a group of boys and starts shooting.

I wonder why all the boys call Him Pan. He introduces himself as Peter Pan so of course you'd want to pick just one name, right? But wouldn't Peter be more likely because it's more friendly and the first name he says? Where as Pan is more of a formal name? I just don't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Peter's pov_

After practice one of the Lost Boys comes trotting up to me.

"Pan!" He greets as he reaches me.

"What can I do for you, Laddie?" I ask. It's very rare that the boys ask me for anything so I always hear them out.

"Me and the boys were wondering if we could go for a swim after meal time."

"Hmmm." I think this over. It's always a perfect temperature in Neverland so a swim would just be for fun and games. And we all know how much I love games. "Alright."

He smiles. Just by seeing his dimples I remember his name. Dante. "Thanks Pan. It won't be that many of us. Just myself, Aaron, Dylan, and Jacklynn."

"Wait." I scrunched my brows together. "Jacklynn?"

His smile disappears and he nods. "Yeah. I invited her to go. You know, to welcome her to Neverland. Make her feel at home."

That was a good idea, it mad me mad to think that I hadn't thought of it. But I also couldn't just let a bunch of boys drag the only girl on the island in an Isolated part of the jungle half naked.

"No." Is all I said and started to walk away. "You can bring the boys but not Jacklynn."

As I walked away my eyes locked with Felix as he motioned me over.

My eyes roll unintentionally as I make my way over.

"What?" I snap.

"Maybe you should let them go?"

I glare at him. "Are you crazy? Do you know what they could do to her out there by themselves? I can sense where they are but not what they're doing."

Felix smirked a bit then quickly went back to his poker face. "What if we all went? Make it a game for all the lost boys and Jacklynn."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Felix nods and I roll my eyes. "Dante! Come here."

The well built boy trots back over to me. "Yes, Pan?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I mumble under my breath then meet his eyes. "Fine. You can go for a swim but I'm bringing all the lost boys including Jacklynn." Dante's already wide smile widend. "I'll announce it after meal time."

"Yes, Pan." He smiled once more and trotted back off to a group of boys.

"Oh and tell Jacklynn I was to see her directly after meal time!" I yell to him before he can get too far away.

Dante sends ne a thumbs up as I glare back over at Felix. "Happy?"

He smirked. "Very. But why do you need to see Jacklynn after meal time?"

I smirk and begin to walk away. "That's my business."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Jacklynn's pov_

Later on Dante found me during meal time. I had finished half a hamburger and couldn't eat anymore.

"Hey Jacklynn." He greeted.

"Hi." I said back.

He sat beside me and smile. Wow he sure liked to smile. "So Pan said we could go. He wants to make it for all the Lost Boys." I nod and he continues. "Do you still want to hang out with me there?"

I shrug. "Sure." Smiling, realization hit me. Dante could very well be my first real friend other then my siblings.

"Great." he said standing up to leave again. "Oh!" He stopped short and turned to me. "Pan wants you to meet him in his hut. Don't be late."

Sighing, I nod and stand, making my way to Peters tent.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Peters pov_

"Stupid girls..." I mumble to no one in particular as I pace inside my hut, waiting for Jacklynn.

To be honest, I don't know why I asked her to come here. I was in the midst of making an excuse. It's like, every time I see her with Dante or Felix I feel something I never felt before. It was like a mix between anger and hurt, and only seemed to hit my immortal heart.

"Pan..." I look up as an eerie voice suddenly spoke and a figure appears in my hut.

I glare at the figure. "What do you want?"

It's eyes narrow at me. "Did you forget who is really in charge here?" I roll my eyes, one day I will be stronger then this thing and I WILL kill it. "Why are you speaking to the girl here?"

"What's it to you?"

"Careful Pan." The shadow got closer to my face. "I think you may be developing feelings for this girl."

I scoff. "Yeah right! I'd never fall for someone so helpless like her."

"That's where you're wrong. You know she's not helpless and you like that. Just like your last wife, Jacklynn is modest yet tough."

I started seeing red infront of me, I was so angry. Who does he think he is to bring up my late wife like that! "Watch yourself." My voice was grave quiet, threatening.

"I suggest _you_ watch yourself." It threatens.

We stand off at each other for a while until footsteps could be heard outside along with a voice.

"Peter?" She said. "It's Jacklynn, can I come in?"

The shadow whispered once more in my ear. "Careful Pan." Then it left.

"Come in." I demand as I continue to glare out the window where the shadow exited from.

 _Jacklynn's pov_

I enter the hut hesitantly to see Pan stairing out the window. Well it was more like glaring.

"Peter?" I ask. "Are... are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, glaring at me. I didn't even flinch which seemed to surprise him. My father snapped at me all the time, I guess I was use to it.

"Why did you call me in here?" I didn't meet his eye, I was too nervous.

Peter motions for me to sit on the bed as he takes a chair. He deliberately ignores my question, stairing at my face. I was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Pan?"

"Why do you do that?" He asks.

I don't quite understand his question though. "Do what?"

"My name." He tries to explain, still stairing at me in consideration. "Why do you switch from calling me Peter and calling me Pan?"

I think for a moment, unsure how to answer his sudden question. Is this really why he asked me in here?

 _Peter's pov_

That's not the excuse I had originally made up to ask. There was something about hearing her switch from calling me Peter to Pan that made me need to know the reasoning.

She seems to think about this for a minute.

"Peter is a more normal name." She explains. "When you act more like a normal teenage boy then an immortal being, Peter seems to suit you better."

I nod, waiting for her to continue.

"But when you act mean, or aggressive, or like you're in power, Pan seems to work better. Pan is like something you would call someone who was not human, maybe even powerful. Like a douche."

My eyebrows raise in surprise. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands like she didn't mean to say that.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it Pan, er Peter..." She stuttered. I smirked. Kitten had claws after all.

"Who do you like me as?" I ask, still smirking. "Peter, or Pan?"

She seemed to think for a minute. Then a huge smile spread on her face as she lowered her hands and said, "Peter."

I couldn't help it. The urge was too strong to resist. Her sudden out burst from being nice to naughty was too tempting. Plus with that smile?

"You have fire." I leaned in as I said it. "I like fire." and I kissed her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I like fire." Peter whispered. He then did something I never thought he would do. He kissed me.

I was expecting rough, hard lips but boy was I wrong. Peter's lips were full and soft. I melted into his kiss.

Finally I come to my senses and push on Peter's chest, trying to make him back away.

Peter pulled back, eyebrows raised in shock. "Sorry, love." He said. "I dont know what came over me."

This made me blush as I looked away. "It's alright." I smirked as I faced him. "I liked it. It was a nice kiss for a jerk."

He smiled. "Claws are out."

He kissed me once more then stood. "Don't tell the other lost boys or I might have to kill you."

He said it so seriously I couldn't help but flinch. "Seriously?"

Chuckling, peter shook his head. "No not really. You will be punished like everyone else who disobeys me though."

I roll my eyes, laughing.

"I left a swim suit for you on the bed. The boys are getting changed as we speak. Meet us outside." I nod and he leaves.

I make my way to the bed and see a one piece, green swim suit waiting for me. I quickly change and look in the mirror. My whole face fell.

There was so much skin showing. Too many bruises making themselves known.

"How can I go out there like this?" I mumbled to myself. I stand there for quite some time before sighing, giving in. I throw on my pants and shirt over the swim suit and walk out of the tent.

 _Peter's pov_

I walked out of the tent, rubbing my lips. She kissed nice, I'll give her that. But I was still angry that I even did that.

Just by that one kiss I proved the shadow right. Maybe I am getting feelings for her? No, that's impossible. I just liked her fire.

"Pan." I look up to see Felix standing with some of the lost boys. I quickly stop playing with my lips. "We are almost ready. How about Jacklynn?"

"She's getting dressed now as we speak." I answer, pointing to the hut where I left her.

One of the lost boys, Dylan, smirked. "Maybe she needs some help. I'll go help her."

He began to walk towards the hut, the other boys throwing cat calls at him. My blood began to boil.

In one smooth motion I threw Dylan off his feet and pinned him to a tree, glaring daggers in his head. He looked terrified as all the boys fell silent. Good.

My face moved close to him, voice low and dangerous. "Don't even joke about that. You will not lay a hand on the lady or I'll have your head. Got that?" He nods quickly, speechless, and I drop him.

I turn to the other lost boys, new ones have joined us now. "That goes for all of you! No one will disrespect our guest! Understand?" They all nodded. "Good."

"Wow, Pan." Felix mocks. I glare at him. "A little testy now aren't we?"

"Shut up Felix." I spat. He only chuckled.

A moment later Jacklynn stepped out of the hut fully clothed. I raised my eyebrows at her as she approached me.

"Where's your suit, love?" I ask.

Jacklynn shrugs. "I have it on underneath." I nod.

Finally the last of the lost boys join us and we make our way to the swimming pool.

"C'mon boys!" I yell as we then begin to break into a sprint. "Lets play!"

 _Jacklynn's pov_

We were in a full on sprint the whole way to the swim hole. It was exhausting! I had to rest the minute we got there, flopping to the ground like dead weight.

"Tiring, huh?"

I look up to see Dante standing over me, dimples and all.

I smile, still catching my breath. "Hey. Yeah, im not use to that much running."

"No worries." He shrugs and sits down beside me. "You'll get use to it in no time. Pan loves to run."

I laugh and sit up, looking over at Peter then back at Dante.

"I see you're talking more. That's good."

I never noticed how much I have been talking lately. I guess that's a good sign. "Thanks."

Dante looks over at the water full of lost boys then back at me. "Want to swim now?"

Nervously I look away, shrugging. "I just..."

I don't even have to finish, Dante knows what I am talking about. "Don't worry about the marks, Jack. All of us had them. None of the lost boys will mention it." I smile a bit and he leans in. "Besides, if they do, im pretty sure Pan would have their head."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Dante smirks. "C'mon, Jack. You mean you haven't noticed? Pan obviously has feelings for you."

I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Yeah right. And uh... can you not call me Jack?" I didn't want to be rude to Dante or anything but it reminded me of Jamie and Preston.

Dante shrugs, still smirking. "Believe what you want." He stood up, ignoring my plead, and offered me a hand and I took it. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Then he took off.

"Hey! Cheater!" I yelled, laughing, and took off after him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The swim was calming.

Dante beat me into the water because I had to stop to take off my clothes. The minute I was in I was attacked by Dante splashing me.

I laughed and splashed back. It wasn't long until all the lost boys joined in and it turned to a full out splash fest.

From the corner of my eye I could see a small, chubby, black haird boy standing on land watching the chaos.

I swim over to him with a wide smile, propping myself up on the edge with my elbows. "Hey." I greet. "I'm Jacklynn." I hold out my hand for him to shake and he smiles, gladly shakes it.

"Everyone knows who you are." He says. His voice is small yet very cute, like he hasn't fully grown into it. "Im Chuck. I came here about a week before you did."

"Why aren't you swimming with us?" I ask. He shrugs.

A voice suddenly calls out from the middle of the lake. "Hey, Chuckie! Stop flirting and start swimming!"

I roll my eyes. Some of the lost boys can be really immature sometimes.

Chuck gets a bit uncomfortable. "Im not flirting." He mumbled.

"What was that? Speak up!" Came the voice again.

I touch chucks arm. "Just ignore him. He only wants attention."

"I know." He said, smiling a bit.

All of a sudden a hand grabs my leg and pulls it hard. I gasp as it pulls me underwater, accidentally breathing in some of the water. Beginning to panic a bit for breath, the hand lets go and I shoot up and out of the water, gasping for air.

When I finally collect myself I look up to see who did that and saw a big, muscular teen holding Chuck above that water. "Let me go!" Chuck demands. The boy only laughs, claiming he was just messing around.

Not knowing what to do, I get out of the water, looking for help. I see Peter standing on the other side of the lake, watching everything. He was smiling! How could this be funny?

"Uh... I don't think this is funny..." I say to the boy. He looks at me for a second then ignores me.

"Ready Chuckie? On the count of three!" He yells, ignoring me. "One..."

Chuck squirms. "Stop!"

"Two!"

"Nathon, no! I-I-I... I can't swim!"

I gasp. "Stop! Please! He... he can't... that's not fair!" But the boy, Nathon, doesn't hear me. My voice was too quiet and the other lost boy began to chant Nathons name.

"Three!" He yells and readys himself to jump.

Everything turns to slow-mo. Chuck screams, Nathon prepares to jump, the lost boys chant. I act without thinking and before I have time to stop myself, I slap Nathon across the face. Hard.

 _Peters pov_

It all went silent. All the boys went quiet as a hard clap echoed throughout the lake. Nathon was stone faced, still holding Chuck above the water. Jacklynns face was horrified, like she couldn't believe what she just did. I couldn't help but smile a bit. That's my kitten. Full of fire, claws out.

"Im so s-sorry. I-I-I..." Jacklynn stumbled for words.

Nathon glared daggers and my body tensed up, ready to restrain him if need be.

Nathon slowly put Chuck down. Chuck crab walked backwards until he hit a tree. Nathon stalked forward slowly towards Jacklynn who stands there, hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

"You just slapped me." He said, voice low. Jacklynn nodded.

"You wouldn't put Chuck down." Jacklynn began to put her hands down, slowly gaining confidence. "He can't swim. He would have drown."

Nathon chuckled. "Listen, you're new here so you might not know this. But when someone slaps another, it's igniting a fight. You want to fight?"

Jacklynns face was so terrified and she was trying so hard to stay strong but I could tell she didn't want to fight. It was time for me to step in.

"That's enough!" I order. All the lost boys look at me, except for Jacklynn and Nathon who still glare daggers at each other, standing their ground. "Nothon, you will not lay a finger on her. Do you understand?"

Nathon looked at me in confusion. "Seriously Pan? She slapped me."

I smirk, remembering the event. "Oh im well aware of that. You well deserved it too, plus, it was funny." The lost boys, and Jacklynn, laugh as Nathons face flushes, no longer knowing what to do.

"You know Pan," Nathon starts, slowly walking towards me. "Just because you care for this, this..." He looks at Jacklynn and scoffs. "This GIRL!" Jacklynn glares at Nathon. "Doesn't mean you can throw us lost boys aside."

I raise my eyebrows at him in surprise. "Is that how you feel? Like I'm tossing you aside?" He nods. I jester to the other lost boys. "Do you all feel that way too?"

All of them shake their head no and Dante yells out from somewhere in the back. "Jacklynns one of us!" I smirk.

"You stand alone." Nathon glares at me. He was beginning to pisses me off. I step towards him, he takes a step back. We do this until his back hits a nearby tree. "Listen. This is my island. You will do as I say." I growl.

Nathons eyes were wide, I could see a bit of fear in them as I get closer to him. When we are nose to nose I lean in close and whisper dangerously in his ear for only him to hear.

"If you EVER talk like that to another Lost Boy, or Girl, again, I will personally see to it that you are properly punished." Nathon gulped. "Are we at an understanding?" He nods quickly and I smile, taking a few steps away from him. "Good."

I catch Jacklynns eye. She is stairing at us and as soon as she sees me looking at her she gives a small smile. I return it slightly and look away before I do something stupid.

"Now what do you guys say about heading back for a bonfire?" I yell to the boys who cheer in response.

Nathon gathers his composer and soon follows us back to camp, he didn't come anywhere close to Jacklynn the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Peter's pov_

Over the next few weeks, Jacklynn has improved rather well in her training. Although I wouldn't call her my number one Lost Child, she definitely was in the top 10.

Jacklynn became good friends with Dante, which isn't bad compared to who she could of befriended, but I still felt uneasy. Jacklynn and I haven't really talked about what happened before in my room, but I have sneaked in a few minor kisses since then.

Sometimes she'd blush, sometimes smiled, and once she even slapped me because I did it infront of a group of lost boys. I just laughed each time and took in her gorgeous features.

Now, I wouldn't say we were a thing or anything, just that I liked kissing her. But I do admit that if anyone else tried doing that to her I'd probably kill them.

"Peter!" I hear Jacklynn's cheery voice call from behind. I turn to see her running towards me, smiling brightly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I opened my arms and she ran into them, something shes been starting to do with me lately.

"Why, hello Jacklynn." I say with a laugh and I kiss her forehead. She giggles and releases me from her grip, blushing slightly. "What's gotten you so happy today?"

She shrugs. "It's just that I am. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not." I say and she smiles again. I wonder what's happened.

"Hey... Peter?" She says, looking down at the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. It was rare that she asked me for anything. "Sure. Anything for you. What is it love?"

"It's just... I've been here for a long time and... I was wondering if..." She trailed off.

I grabbed her shoulders gently and looked in her eyes. "Jacklynn, what is it?"

She looked me in the eyes. She had a blush on her face making her look irresistibly adorable."When... when can my siblings come?"

I bunched my eyebrows together. "Your siblings?" I completely forgotten about that. Of course I would need to ask the shadow, no matter how much I hated it. "Yes... your siblings. Can I have a minute to ponder it?"

Her face fell a bit but she gave me a small smile and nodded, moving away from my grasp. I watched her walking away then she stooped suddenly turning back to me.

"Oh uh... one more thing!" Her face went red again but she was smiling. "Are we... uh... dating?"

I lift my eyebrows in confusion. Such words were foreign to me and I did not know their meaning. "Dating?" I ask. She nodded. "What's that mean?"

She went really still for a minute, in shock I guess. Then, all of a sudden, she started laughing. I couldn't help but smile at her sweet laugh. "What? What did I say?" She was laughing too hard to answer. She fell to the ground and I rolled my eyes playfully and kneel beside her. "C'mon Love. What's it mean?"

After a minute or two she regained her composure and looked up at me, smiling. "Oh, nothing." She said as she stood.

"No that's not fair!" I stood too now. "What's it mean?" She winked and started to run. "Jacklynn!" I laughed and chased her down.

"You have to catch me first!" She yelled over my shoulder, laughing.

I could have easily teleported infront of her and caught her but this was more fun.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Peters Pov_

I slip away from everyone during meal time. I had to ask the shadows permission for more girls before Jacklynn, or anyone else, got suspicious.

"I know you're here!" I yell into the darkness of the deep forest. "Come out. We need to talk."

Suddenly a dark shadow with glowing eerie eyes appeared before me. "What is it Pan?" It questioned in a dark voice.

"Im here to see if more girls can come in the island yet."

It's eyes narrow as it thinks. "Yes I guess that would be acceptable." I nod, trying not to show my glee. Jacklynn was going to be so happy. "Pan. Do you remember why I saved you that day? Even after you failed to get Henry, I still saved you."

I nodded. How could I forget? "It's because we miscalculated. Henry was, in fact, not the truest believer. He had lost faith when he found out his mom had been tormenting other fairy tail characters."

"Thats right." He said. It was true. Even though his heart worked, it wouldn't have lasted long. "Do you recall who the truest believer really is?"

I nod. "She isn't born yet. A little girl I do believe." The shadow nods.

"I know the future parents of that girl Pan. And when it's time I need to know that you'll be loyal to me and do everything in your power to bring her to me. That is the only reason I am allowing girls on this island."

"Yes, of course." As much as I hated the shadow I had to obey him. I'd do anything in order to keep my life.

 _Jacklynns pov_

It was a little past meal time and I sat with Dante on a log, watching the fire. Peter had left unseen and so far I was the only one to notice his apsents.

"You ok?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." I look over at him and smile.

"Just making sure. You look a little down."

I shake my head. "Just missing my little siblings I guess."

"Ah." He nods. "I understand. I had a little brother but I had to leave him behind too. "

That surprised me. I never knew Dante had a brother. "That must have been so sad. Maybe he will come one day?"

He shrugged. "He didn't hear Pans call. He isn't ment to come." As if sensing my heavy heart, Dante wrapped a supportive arm around my shoulders. "It's ok Jack, it gets better."

I sigh and lean into him. It felt good, like he was protecting me.

Suddenly someone stood in front of us and cleared their throat. We both snapped to attention, separating, and looked up to see Peter glaring at Dante.

"Peter!" I jumped up and ran into his arms for a hug. He embraced me quickly then broke our hug. "Where did you go?"

"I had some business to look after love." He said then looked at Dante. "Im going to have to talk to her in private for a minute."

Dante nodded and gestured his hand at us. "All yours."

Peter led me away, holding my hand. The small gesture almost made me faint. Although I never told him what dating meant I hoped he would figure it out eventually.

"Jacklynn." Came his soft voice. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized where we were going. I snap out of it and look around. We were in the forest. It was dark but still enough sunshine to see our faces.

"What is it Peter?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

A big smile spreads on his face, making my own appear. "We are going to go get them."

I was confused at first at what he meant. "Get who?"

"Your brother and sister! Felix and I are going out tonight to get them and a few others."

I couldn't help it. I hugged him tight. "Oh thank you! thank you peter!" Without thinking of what I was doing I kissed him.

At first it startled both of us and then we eased into it. Melting into the kiss. He pulled away first, flustered and out of breath.

"Wow Kitten. Didn't think you had it in you." He caressed my cheek and I blushed. "You are mine." He half whispered and kissed me again. Only this time it was deeper, more hungry.

I pulled away and took his hand. "Thank you."

He nodded and kissed my hand. "Anything." With our last good byes he and Felix set off. By morning I'll be reunited with my beloved siblings.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day was the longest day of my life. I awoke early that morning to await Peter and Felix's arival. It wasn't until mid-day meal and a visit from Dante when I realized what time it was.

"Hey." Dante greeted as he sat next to me.

"Hey." I gave him a huge smile, excited for my siblings.

My gaze turned back to the sea and he looked out to where I was staring. "You should probably eat something. You've been out here for hours." I shrug, not moving or looking away. "Jack..." Dante gently touch my hand. I faced him, ready to yell at him for calling me Jack, but his eyes were filled with concern. "Please. Come eat."

I sigh. "Fine..."

He gives me a dimple filled smile as he jumps up and pulls me up with him. We both laugh.

"Pan and Felix should have been back by now but don't worry. I'm sure they'll be here any minute now. Don't sweat it." He's still smiling at me and I try my best to look calm.

As we make our way back to the camp site Dante talks my ear off, smiling nonstop. We sit together and enjoy our meals.

Peters POV

It was mid-day before we reached neverland. I almost didn't want to go back. We searched all over playing the song of lost children, even adjusting it to girls, and have still yet to find Jamie, Jacklynns little sister.

I can't stand to see the look on her face.

"Pan." I turn to face Felix who is standing behind me, a small boy next to him. "This is Preston, Jacklynns brother."  
"Her brother!?" Hope sparked up in me, a smile reaching my face. I knelt to his height. "Are you really her brother?"  
The boy was sickly thin, like most new lost boys. He had shaggy brown hair and vivid green eyes. Sure enough, just like Jacklynn, Preston had bruises in every visable spot on him.

Preston nods.

"Hello laddie, welcome to neverland." I smile to make him more comfortable. "I hear you have a sister? Jamie?"

Sadness strikes his eyes as he looks away, nodding slightly.  
"Where is she?" I ask, hope still in my chest. Hope to see Jacklynns happy face.

Preston looks me in the eyes. In a small, broken voice he speaks my worst nightmare.

"She's dead."

Peters POV

We land the ship and gather all the lost kids onto the beach.

"Welcome to neverland!" I greet with a smirk as I silently search the crowd for Jacklynn.

"Preston!" I hear a female voice shout to my left. I turn just in time to see Jacklynn embrace her brother, both in tears.  
The new lost boys run off with the older boys, the new girls staying to the side, a little shy. Some of the boys drag the girls along with them. Satisfied I make my way to Jacklynn.

Jacklynns POV

When Preston and I reach each other we embrace. Tears everywhere. I hold him close to me, apologizing over and over for leaving him behind.

"I'm so sorry." I say. "I love you so much." After a few minutes of this I hold him at arms length to take him in. "Where's Jamie?" A smile on my face.

Preston looks over my should, not answering my question.  
Confused, I look over my shoulder and see Peter.

"Peter!" Before I'm even standing he had his arms open for me to jump into.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Peters POV

I take Jacklynn into my embrace. I hold her there, my face buried in her hair, eyes closed and taking in every ounce of her. I don't ever want to let go. I don't want to see the sadness on her face when I tell her about Jamie.

I open my eyes slightly to see Preston staring at us.

I blush slightly at being watched and let go of Jacklynn, not meeting her eyes.

"There's something you should know Jacklynn..." I say, planing in my head what to say to her.

"What is it?" Her smile pains me. Just when she finally breaks out of her shell she's going to retreat back in. "Is it about Jamie? Where is she? Is she here? Did she not hear the song?"

Preston quickly grabs his sisters hand, calming her down enough to listen.

I sigh. She has to find out sooner or later. "Yes," I start. "It's about Jamie."

"What is it?"

I meet her eyes, as blue as the sky. Her face was filled with hope and excitement.

"Jamie..." I stumble for words as she nods for me to continue. "She's not coming Jacklynn..."

Her face dropped a bit. "Why not?"

I couldn't answer that. I wouldn't. How could I let her down like that? Lucky for me Preston spoke up before I had to.

"She's gone Jack." Jacklynn lowered to his level as he explained. "After you left father got mad and took Jamie away from us."

Terror showed clearly on Jacklynns face. "Where did he take her?"

Preston shook his head. "No Jack. Jamie is gone. Father killed her."

Felix's POV

The lost boys and girls dance around and play from the moment the ship landed. Pan was busy with reuniting Jacklynn with her brother which left me to deal with the new children.

After they were settled and playing I went looking for pan.  
He wasn't too far away. Pan was talking with Jacklynn and Preston, her brother.

I smiled, seeing her glowing face.

No... stop! She belongs to pan!

I shook my head to get rid of the thought of her adorable face.

All of a sudden her cute face turned to terror. My heart drops with concern as she shakes her head and slowly begins to stand.

Pan reaches for her, trying to calm her down and give her comfort but she shakes him off. I can hear her now, screaming and sobbing.

"Jacklynn, please!" Pan begs. She has no word of it though as she runs off into the woods.

I sprint forward, putting my hand on pans shoulder.

"You stay with the lost boys," I suggest. "Let me deal with her."

I can tell he's unhappy about this but pan knows all to well that he can't show weakness or favoritism to one lost child.

"Fine." He spat. "But if you lay one finger on her-"

"I promise, nothing bad will come to her." Pan nods and I run after Jacklynn.

Lucky for me she didn't run too far. When I finally caught up she was sobbing near the edge of the lake where we all went swimming the first night.

I silently sat down next to her. She looked over at me with tear filled eyes. My heart sank.

"She's dead." Her voice was so low and broken I couldn't help but put my arms around her. "It's all my fault." She sobs into my chest as I hold her.

"Shhh. It's ok Jack. It's not your fault." I reassure her.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't left them, father wouldn't have even touched her. It's should have been me!"

I couldn't take this anymore. She shouldn't be beating herself up over something that wasn't her fault. I lift her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Jacklynn," She stops sobbing and looks at me. I catch a few tears running down her face and smile softly. "What your sorry excuse for a father does has nothing to do with you. You and your siblings deserve better. And now you have it. All of you."

Jacklynn swallows hard. "I miss her Felix."

"I know Jack. I know."

What happened next happened so fast.

Jacklynn smiled slightly and it was like a powerful force took over me. I leaned in and kissed her. She practically melted into the kiss.

I held her closer, tighter, knowing that she was pans and not meant for me. How could something so wrong feel so right?

At that moment I didn't care about what pan would say, what he would do. All I cared about was making Jacklynn smile. Making her happy. And I'll admit, kissing her was not the worst thing in the world.

Authors POV

Peter pan laughed at the dancing lost children around the bon fire, playing a song for them to dance to. The lost girls fit in well, he thohght. Like they were always meant to be there.

He'd been having so much fun that he'd forgotten all about what happened moments before with Jacklynn. The sight of a smiling, dancing Preston reminded him.

"Uh... Peter pan?" Said a voice beside him.

He turned to look at the voice. "Yes?"

It was one of the lost girls. She was tall, around his height, and has blonde curly hair with brown eyes.

"Are you not going to dance?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

He smirked, finding her playful smile to be much like his own. "Who's asking?" He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking.

The girl smirked in return and held a hand out to him. "Olivia"

"Hello Olivia." He shook her hand. "Welcome to neverland."

She smirked, a dark shadow crossing her face. "It's good to be here."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Before I knew what was happening, Felix had leaned in and kissed me. I should have made him stop. I should have ran away. I did the thing that I shouldn't have done most, I melted.

His lips were soft and gently, not firm and sure like Peters but still enjoyable. A tinge of guilt struck me as Felix wrapped his arms around me. I shouldn't be with Felix, I should be with Peter. I should run. Run into Peters open arms as he embraces me. But I don't.

I stay.

It was like no matter how loud my brain screamed for me to stop, a greater force was urging me to stay.

Suddenly, it was over. It was like ripping off a bandaid. One minute we were kissing and nothing could stop us, the next we were separated, looking in each others eyes.

Felix smirked and stood. "Sorry." He says, holding a hand out to me.

I gladly take it and stand. "No, it's my fault. I don't know what came over me."

He shook his head, gently holding my hand. "I know." He looks at me, sorrow and guilt filled his eyes. "But this meant nothing. Ok?"

I bunch my brows together, confused. "What? Why?"

"Because Pan likes you and whatever Pan wants, he gets." He rolled his eyes at his next words. "Peter Pan never fails."

I looked down. I loved Peter, I know I did. But could I also love Felix? Or was this happening because I was lonely and in mourning of my sister?

"Hey," Felix lifted my chin to look at him. "Pan loves you. And I know you love him too. I see it in your eyes every day when you look at him."

I smile slightly, trying to hide my sadness. "I do love him."

Felix smiles. "Good. Then let's put this behind us and head back to camp. What do you say?"

I nod, feeling a little better at his words.

 **(A/N:** **Don't** **worry, this is still a** **Peter** **pan story,** **but what's** **a good story without some sort of love interference? ;) )**

By night fall, I was dancing around the bomb fire with Preston, the incident with Felix completely out of my thoughts.

I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. I've never seen Preston so happy in his life.

"I need a break." I tell him through laughing fits. He nods and runs over to a group of lost children he's made friends with. Making my way to the side lines I catch Peter looking at me.

I sit down on a log, still smiling. Within seconds Peter is by my side.

"Hello there love." He greets with a smirk. "Enjoying yourself?"

A huge smile spreads across myface. "Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

His arms open for a hug and I excitedly obliged, taking comfort in his warm embrace.

"I love you Peter." The words slip out too fast before I can catch myself.

Surprised, Peter holds me at arms length, looking into my eyes. "Do you mean that?" I blush, thinking.

I do love Peter. I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love him. He protective, kind, forgiving, and let's not forget hot.

I smile shyly, coming to a decision. "Yes. I love you with all my heart Peter."

Peters POV

"Do you mean that?" I ask Jackkynn, almost scared for the answer.

She thinks hard about this. With every second that passes I get more and more worried.

What is she says no? What if another lost boy, like Dante, has taken her heart? I mean, she's smart, tough, funny, and let's not forget beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

She could have any boy on this island. I admit, I'd be the best option. I'm in power, I'm kind to her, and I've reunited her with her brother. Yet I'm still scared that that wasn't enough.

She finally smiles. "Yes. I love you with all my heart Peter."

My heart falters at her words. I smile big. At this moment, I don't care what the shadow thinks, I don't care what it does, I don't even care about who sees us. All I care about is Jacklynn.

"Good." I respond, barely above a whisper. "Because you've captured my heart." I lean in and kiss her gently on the lips. Nothing could make this moment anymore perfect.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night I lay in the tree house, confused. I kissed both Felix and Peter. Wel, technically they kissed me. But still. I couldn't tell Felix about Peter because it will break his heart. I don't even dare start to think of what Peter would do to Felix if I mentioned Felix kissing me.

Peter was nice to me but he was still a bloody deamon.

I roll over with a groan. Boys sucked.

I slowly drift to sleep, my troubles slipping away with every second that past. It was almost peaceful.

~~~~~~Jacklynns Dream~~~~~~

It was dark. I could tell I was on neverland still by the trees and the sand. I look down at my feet. No shoes. That's weird.

My clothes were beaten up and muddy. My heart was pounding like I ran a marathon and my feet ached.

My brain was telling me to run and hide. Don't get caught.

But from what? I didn't know. I didn't want to find out.

Suddenly and evil laugh sounded from all around me. I spun in circles, trying to find the source of the laughter.

"Who's there?!" I scream. Silence is my only response. I start to run, choosing flight over fight. Foot steps can be heard behind me, but when I look know ones there. "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at the top of my lungs, scared and tired.

The laugh sounded again, right in my ear and loud. I screamed and fell to the floor, terror raking through my body.

"How do you like my world, Jacklynn?" A seductive voice practically purred in my ear. Shivers ran down my spine as I got up to run again on,y to be kicked in my stomach, making me fall. "You can't win. I'm stronger then you'll ever be."

I sob, screaming my lungs out. "HELP ME! PETER!" I screamed the only name I thought of. Peter Pan was the only one who could save me.

Suddenly I couldn't breath. Invisible hands wrapped themselves around my neck, cutting off my oxygen.

"Don't you dare say his name, you filthy prat!" The voice hissed in my ear, spitting venomous words like a snake.

"...Lynn..." I could hear a voice far into the distence. Where was it coming from? My vision was hazy now, black spots everywhere. "...Jacklynn..." the voice was a bit louder now. It sounded like...

"Peter..." I rasped, still unable to breath.

The voice snarled and slammed me against something hard. "STAY AWAY! OR ELSE!"

The invisible hand through me to the ground. I hit my head off the ground.

Suddenly I sprung up in bed, choking and gasping for air.

"Jacklynn!" Arms wrapped around me. It was Peter. I started to sob, still trying to catch my breath. "Shhh." He cooed. "It's alright, it was only a dream." He was rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

After what seemed like 20 minutes of this, I finally stopped sobbing. Peter held my at arms length, looking over my face with concern as he wiped away some tears.

"What's wrong love? What happened?" I was still shaking, too scared to speak. "Please, let me in. You haven't had a single nightmare since you've been here. What was it about?"

I looked away, trying to gain my composure. I took a deep breath and spoke. "I-i-i don't kn-know. A... a hand... and a voice... but I couldn't see... there... there was no one... Peter no one was there!" I sobbed again as a few more tears ran down my face.

He hugged me tight and I gladly melted into him. "It's ok, take your time."

I nodded. After I calmed down again I told him everything. He listened intently. Hugging me when I needed a hug, wiping away my tears, rubbing my arms and back to chase away the shivers.

When I finished he just nodded. "That sounds horrific." I nod in agreement.

"It was."

"It could hear you screaming. That's what alerted me."

I looked outside, it was still dark. "I'm sorry. I woke you up."

He chuckled slightly. "I don't sleep."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

He played with my fingers. "I first heard you yell for someone to leave you alone. At first I thought one of the lost boys had snuck in, intending to do something to you. I was furious." He looked into my eyes, angry fire flaring in his."But when I came up here..." His eyes softened. "You were alone. Screaming for help. For me. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was happy. I'm glad that in your time of need, you thought of me."

I smiled slightly, still shook up. "Of course Peter. I'll always call for you."

He smiled. "Don't worry Jacklynn. I'll make sure you don't have anymore bad dreams."

I smiled, believing in him. "Could you stay? Just until I fall asleep..." I know it sounds childish, but I was scared. I didn't want to be alone. I needed him, just in case.

"Of course."

He laid next to me on the bed and held me close in his strong arms. He played with my hair soothingly. I tried my best to stay awake, to enjoy every minute of this. But in the end sleep one and I was soundly asleep in the arms of a man I loved.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Peters POV

It wasn't long until Jackkynn fell asleep. I stayed with her a good hour after, just watching her peaceful face as she slept.

Unfortunately the time came where I must meet the shadow. I kissed her for head gently, whispering into her ear. "You're mine." Then I teleported myself into the forest where I meet the shadow.

"I know your there." I call.

Sure enough a pair of glowing eyes can be seen from the bushes. The shadow appears before me."Pan, you have failed me."

I roll my eyes. "I have not. You forbade me from falling in love with her. I haven't."

"You have, pan! You're weak!"

I snarl. "I am _not_ weak." I glare daggers at the shadow, I really hate that thing. Soon enough I'll have a fool proof plan to eliminate him so I'll be the only ruler of neverland.

The shadow shakes his head. "Don't forget who's really in charge here, Pan." I glare at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead three times over. "It's ok that you have feelings for the girl though. I have something that will help."

All of a sudden one of the lost girls appeared out of the bushes, smirking. "Hello Peter."

I didn't even feel her presence, some thing wasn't right here. "What the bloody hell is this?" I question, confused.

"Don't worry Peter." The girl pouted, coming closer to me. "Everything will be better soon enough." She smiled, a dark shadow over her eyes.

I knew her! She was that lost girl that talked me up the first night the girls came! What was her name again?

"Olivia?"

She smirked, humored, I'm gussing, because I remembered her name. "You remembered! How sweet."

I look back at the shadow, pissed. "What's the meaning of this?" The shadow only chuckles.

"Calm down Pete." Cooed Olivia. She stepped closer to me, putting a hand on my chest seductively. "It'll be alright."

Anger flared in me. I grabbed her wrist, a little bit too tight, and twisted it. Fire raging in my eyes. "Keep you filthy hands off me."

Olivia didn't show any sing of pain, just smirked. "Bad move, Pan."

I try to move but I'm paralyzed. "Bloody hell?!" I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Olivia laughed an evil laugh.

"I'm sure you've heard of squid ink before. It does wonders." I clenched my jaw as she traced it with one finger. "Ah, ah. Open up." She practically sang, holding a bottle filled with a liquid in front of my face. "Come on now, you're not scared of a little memory loss potion, now are you?"

"Memory loss potion!?" My heart started to beat faster. I couldn't believe this! They wanted me to forget Jacklynn. I glared a death glare at the shadow. "You can't do this."

"It's for the best Pan. You see, Jacklynn is very important to us and out plan. We can't have you falling for her."

I lost it. Thrashing and cursing I tried to move, to run, to do anything. I needed to get away, or at least to fight back.

Olivia chuckled. "It's useless." She smirked evilly. "Night night Pete." Then she grabbed my face, forcing the potion down my throat.

Everything went black.

Jacklynn awoke the next morning, dazed and confused. Peter was no long by her side, not that she expected him to be. With a sigh she rose from the bed, dressing and climbing down the latter, heading to camp.

There she saw Peter playing his flute for the lost boys and girls. A tune she could no longer hear. Jacklynn walked up to Peter, a girl with blond hair sitting next to him.

"Hey Peter." She beamed, expecting him to open his arms for her embrace. But that didn't happened. He didn't so much as glance at her, just kept playing the song for the boys.

The girl beside him smirked evily, but Jacklynn hadn't noticed. She was too confused by Peters actions to care.

"Peter!" Jacklynn demanded. "What is wrong?"

Suddenly Peter stood with lightning speed, all the boys stopped dancing, staring at them now. He pined Jacklynn against a near by tree so fast Jacklynn didn't even have time to react. She just stared at him, wide eyed.

"How dare you speak to me that way, girl!" Peter practically spat, venom dripping in his words. "Do you know what happens to people who challenge me?"

Jacklynn was too shocked to answer. Her brain was numb, trying to process what was happening. Surly he was just playing some kind of game, right?

"Answer me!" He snarled, digging his arm he was using to pin her to the tree deeper into her neck.

Jackkynn whimpered. She was actually scared of him. For a quick second she searched the crowd of lost children for Felix. He wasn't here. No one was going to help her. "Peter..." She hardly whispered. "It's me, Jacklynn. Please... stop."

Peter scoffed. "Next time you challenge me, girl, I'll rip your shadow straight from your body. Understood?" He raised his eyebrows, daring her to challenge him. All she had the strength to do was nod. "Good." He spat, dropping her hard onto the floor. "And that goes to everyone here! I'm in charge here! Anyone who has a problem with that will have their shadows ripped from them, understood?"

The lost boys cheered for their leader. "Alright boys," Pan glared at Jacklynn then back at the boys. "Let's play!" The lost boys and girls ran off into the woods with Peter, no... Pan, for some target practice.

Jacklynn couldn't believe what just happened. Just last night Peter was cuddling her, kissing her, declaring his love for her. Now, it was as if she never meant a thing to him.

Tears struck her eyes, moments from falling. Then a hand appeared in front of her.

"Need help?" She looked up to find Dante standing there. Smiling wide, dimples and all. With a shaky hand she took his and he helped her up. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Just confused..."

Dante shrugged. "Don't take it personally. He is Peter Pan after all. He can't look weak in front of the other lost boys."  
Jacklynn nodded but she wasn't sure she believed it. Something wasn't right with Peter. Even if he didn't want to look weak the Peter she knew would still never treat her like that.

"Come on." Dante said excitedly, taking her hand in his. "Let's go do some target practice!"

Jacklynn let him drag her along. She was still lost in her own thoughts, thinking of what could have possibly happened to make Peter act like that, but she was happy that Dante was here with her. It's been about a week since they talked. She's just been so busy with the things going on with Felix and Peter that she was sad to admit that she forgot about Dante.

At least he was here now.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dante and Jacklynn made their way to the shooting grounds where Dante got right down to business, shooting arrows and throwing knives.

Jacklynn, on the other hand, was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. She sank to the forest floor, her back against the trunk of a nearby tree. She couldn't help but think of the past few weeks she's been on neverland, all that's happened.

Felix hasn't talked to her since the kiss, she fell in love with Peter Pan then he forgot her, and now her friendship with Dante was ever growing. Not to mention Jamie. Sweet, Kind hearted, little Jamie.

Why did it have to be her? It should have been Jacklynn. It was her fault after all. If she hadn't left, if she'd only found another way, Jamie could have lived.

A sob escaped Jacklynn as she remembered the way Jamie use to smile, how filed of hope and joy her little sister use to be. Now she was gone. Killed by the man Jacklynn hated most in this world.

Jacklynn put her hands on her face, trying to stop the tears that she only just noticed were sliding down her pale cheeks.

Dante looked over at her, noticing her sobbing and fresh tears. His heart sunk a little. He hated seeing her cry, seeing how hurt she was. He made his way over to the sobbing girl and sat next to her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Hey." He spoke, looking at her tear streaked face with concern. "You alright?" That was a stupid question, of course she wasn't alright! But he didn't know what else to say. It's been a very long time since Dante had been around and female. A pretty one at that.

She just shook her head, more tears falling down her delicate face. He was quick to catch them, hoping to comfort her a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jacklynn faced him, sniffling slightly. His heart melted at her big blue eyes and full lips. He's only recently discovered his feelings for her but boy were they strong.

"I miss her Dante." Her voice was soft, broken. Like she was beat and utterly defeated. "What happened to Jamie... it was my fault. It should have been me."

She sobbed again and Dante put his arms around her. "Hey, don't say that. It's wasn't your fault, Jack. It was that ugly man who claims to be your father."

Jacklynn shook her head. "Don't call me that... that's what she called me." He looked him straight in the eyes. "It hurts too much when you call me that."

Dante nodded, seeing the desperation in her eyes and hearing it in her voice. "Ok. I'm sorry."

They were silent for a while before Jacklynn spoke. "It was my fault..." Dante tried to argue but Jacklynn cut him off. "If I hadn't have left then she'd still be alive. I was scared. I was a coward!"

"Jacklynn! You are no coward. I've seen you wield a bow. No coward could shoot an arrow like you." He smiled a little at her. "You're so brave."

She shook her head, looking at the ground. "No. I'm a coward. My father, he-" her voice cracked. After a minute she continued. "He was going to rape me, Dante. He did it to Candice, my older sister, and he was going to do it to me. I was a coward and I left and now Jamie- shes... shes... oh god!" Jacklynn started sobbing unconditionally without stop.

Dante rubbed her back and cooed. "Shh, it's ok. It's not you're fault." Over and over again.

Seeing Jacklynn in this defenseless state aroused Dante. This scared him. Seeing a crying, defeated girl shouldn't make him feel like this, feel like wanting to kiss her, to hold her, to have her as his own. But it did. And that scared him.

"Jacklynn listen to me." Dante erged, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He wanted her to stop crying before his feelings got the better of him. "You are not a coward. It took guts to leave like you did in search of a better life. You did what you thought was right. You were searching for a better place for you and your siblings to live. And you found it. Jamie would have been proud."

Then Jacklynn did what he would never have thought she would.

She smiled.

"Thank you" She said, tears finally drying up and she wiped them away. "I needed that."

His heart fluttered, happy he made her smile. "Anything for you Jack."

Jacklynn caught his eye, ready to yell at him again, but was stopped short at the look he was giving her. There was something dangerous there. It was making her feel uneasy.  
She slowly stood, keeping her eyes on him, as he did for she.

"Don't call me Jack." She warned, giving him an uneasy smile.

For some reason anger flared in Dante. Why couldn't he call her that? It was just a name! What was the big deal? He didn't know. Instead he captured her hand in his, giving her a dimple filled smile. "I love you're name, jack. And I love you. You know that, right?"

Jacklynns brows knit together in confusion. "Dante, we are just friend. Nothing more. Ok?"

"Why not?!" He snapped, his grip tightening in hers.

"Because I love Peter!" Her voice was sharp and loud. She was angry now aswell as she tried to pry her hand out of his but his grip was much too tight. "Let go." She hissed. "This isn't you."

Dante gave a dark chuckle. "I'm still the same old Dante. I just want you to see me as more then that. I want you to see me as a possible lover."

She shook her head."Dante, I can't." She looked at him in utter defeat. "I love Peter."

Dante pulled her close to him, anger swirling inside him like a storm. "Peter has forgotten you! He has no idea who who are, Jack!"

Jacklynns face so too close to his. She wasn't sure what has gotten into her friend, but she didn't like it. She screamed her next words in his face. "DONT CALL ME JACK!"

Then he hit her.

Her cheek stung with familiarity as she stood there in shock. Her eyes were wide and tears threatened to fall as she gently touched her swollen cheek. "How dare you..." She hissed at him. One of Peters main rules in neverland was to never lay a harmful hand on another lost child unless it was part of a game. Dante just broke one of pans rules.

"Jack... I'm sorry." Dante urged as he let go of Jacklynns hand, stepping away from her. I just wish that you'd love me."

He stepped closer again, pinning her too a tree, her hands trapped in his above her head. She was too shocked to say or do anything.

"Why can't you love me like I love you?" He pleaded but she ignored him. "If I can't have you, I'm sure as hell happy pan can't either."

Then his lips crashed down on hers. This brought Jacklynn back to her senses as she squirmed and thrashed, trying to escape Dantes hold on her.

It was no use. Dante was stronger then she was. She eve tally stopped fighting as Dante kissed her firmly, passionately.

When he realized she wasn't fighting anymore, Dante thought she had finally given in to him. He smirked and trailed his kissed off her soft lips and onto her jawline, following it down to her neck where he kissed her sweet spot.

Jacklynn moaned softly, making Dante smirk. "I knew you wanted me." He practically purred against her neck.

Her eyes flew wide open. "No..." She managed to spit out, then she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! PETER! PET-"

Hearing Jacklynn yell desperately for Pan made his blood boil. Before she could yell his name a second time he hit her again across the same cheek he had before.

"Jack, please." She saw his eyes were a mix of love, anger, and sorrow. "I love you. Don't do this."

Jacklynn felt bad for him. "I loved you too Dante. But not like this." Tears started to fall once again. "Not like this..."

Suddenly Dante was ripped off of her and thrown into a tree where he lay still at the base of it.

Jacklynn gasped as she looked up at the man responsible for her rescue. "Peter..."

Pan glared at the girl, angry. Why was the wench calling for him? It's not like he hadn't seen this before, the lost boys and girls fooling around in the woods. What was different about this event? What was-

Then he saw it. The girl was sobbing, tears sliding down her cheeks. A very swollen and dark bruise clear as day on her right one. This wasn't just too kids fooling around. The boy hurt her, forced himself on this girl. He broke one of Pans rules.

And now he must die.


	19. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Ok so i've just been recently told that my chapters from 13-16 were coded haha! Thanks XxLostDreamerxX This really helped me cuz i had no idea! Well they are all fixed and ready for you to read!


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It all happened so fast.

Pan grabbed hold of Dantes shadow, preparing to rip it from his body. Jacklynn, noticing what was about to happen, yelled for pan to stop. But he didn't.

Yes, Dante tried to force himself on Jacklynn, she understood that. But she didn't think he deserved to die for his actions. Neverland is filled with teenage boys, not a girl in sight. Who can really blame the lost boys for wanting to be touched after so long without even a mother's loving embrace.

She knew that was no excuse for anyone to force themselves on another, what he did was almost unforgivable.

Almost.

Jacklynn couldn't help feeling bad for the boy. She could see in his eyes that he loved her, even if she didn't care for him in the same way. No one deserved to die for one mistake.

"Stop!" She yelled again, grabbing onto pans arm in hopes of getting him to stop but to no avail. "Peter, please! He didn't mean to!"

Peter was furious. First the boy thinking he can break the rules, then this girl tugging and pulling on him after he saved her life. He couldn't take it anymore. With one swift motion he threw the girl to the ground and was pinning her there with his weight.

Jacklynn let out a whimper, her eyes widening. Peter couldn't tell if it was from fear or surprise. Probably both.

As Dante lay coughing for air, Peter growled in Jacklynns face, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Is this how you repay me for saving your life, girl?" He spat the word girl like it was venom in his mouth. Jacklynn tried to speak but she was too flustered by Peters sudden agression towards her to speak. "Do you wish to die with him? Or better yet," Peter smirked. "Should I leave the two of you to finish what I so rudely interrupted?"

Jacklynn eyes grew wider. "N-no! I... I'm sorry." She stuttered, trying to get her composure. "I just, I don't think he should die."

Peters POV

I pinned the tiny girl under my weight, questioning her. I didn't understand why she didn't want the boy dead. Maybe she wanted the boy? No. If she did she wouldn't have called for help. Then why must he not die?

The girl spoke, her face showing kindness as her voice was honey sweet. "I just, I don't think he should die."

This surprised me. I thought for sure that she would want him dead.

"And why not?" I questioned, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. I lifted a brow in question.

The girl smiled. It was kind and bright. The kind of smile that could make a heart flutter. "Because I believe in second chances." Then my own heart fluttered. The feeling seemed familiar but I knew I've never felt this way before. It angered me.

I climed off the girl and forced her up on her feet. "Don't waste my time if you haven't got a problem." I spat at her, furious and confused about what my heart was doing.

She nodded her head, agreeing to my terms. Then I glared at the boy. He still had to be punished, he broke my rule.

He was now on his feet, staring at me with fear in his eyes. I smirked evily, knowing that he still must die.

"You there! Boy." I called and gestured him over to me. He jogged over and stood in front of me, waiting for a command. "Do you not understand the rules I have on neverland?"

He shook his head. "No pan, I know the rules." He averted his eyes the the ground then, knowing he was about to pay for what he did.

I smiled a false smile, knowing it made people uncomfortable when I was angry to smile. "Oh! So you purposely broke my rules then?" He didn't answer. I grabbed his shirt, snarling in the boys face. "I'm in charge here. Not you."

The boy nodded. His face made me angry. Those dimples and blue eyes are for innocents, not rule breakers.

"Good." Then I reached in him, dispite the girls screams for me to stop, and I ripped out his shadow.

Jacklynns POV

I couldn't just let him kill Dante. He was still my friend, he just made a mistake. I scream for pan to stop as he ripped out Dantes shadow, but he wouldn't listen.

Just as the shadow breaks free of Dantes body, I throw myself at Pan, causing him to stumble and the shadow to fly back into the poor, crying boy.

Pan and I fall to the ground. I feel his arms instinctively wrap around me before we hit, as if to save me from the fall, causing me to land on top of him. We land with an _oof._

He glared at me. "You wench! This boy eels to die." Then he smirked. "And now, you'll die with him."

His words hurt me like nothing before. Peter Pan, the love of my life, was threatening my life. I couldn't take this much longer. He had to remember me! That's where I remembered the stories my mother use to read me when I was younger. They were all about Snow white and prince charming, and all sorts of heroic people.

I gathered as much courage as I possibly could, and took a deep breath. Before Pan could do anything else or I could change my mind, I leaned in and kissed him.

Sparks flew at the kiss, like a spell was breaking. Anyone close could feel the vibrations of true loves kiss.

Jacklynn stared with hopeful eyes at the boy she loved. He was confused and stunned, memories that he didn't recall having racing back into his brain. Memories of kissing this girl he so much hated, memories of when she first came to neverland and how he had felt seeing her covered in bruises, and memories of the shadow and how he ripped the only good thing away from Pan. Jacklynn.

"Jacklynn..." He breathed.

Her eyes teared up as she laughed, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "You remember!" Peter was still stunned as he hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair.

"Yes, I remember. I'm so sorry Jacklynn." He hugged her like if he let go she would fly away. Then he held her at arms length, inspecting her face. "I said such horrible things to you."

She shook her head, smiling. "You didn't know."

Then he pulled her in and kissed her. Really kissed her. Both of their hearts soring with happiness while a certain jealous lost boy glared at them from behind.

Peter felt him staring at them and he remembered why he came here. He stood so fast that it knocked Jacklynn on her back.

"You..." Pan growled. He suddenly appeared in front of Dante, pinning him to a tree. "You tried to take what was mine. What? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Dantes eyes were wide. "You... you didn't remember her. I - I'm sorry!"

Jacklynn yelled for Peter to stop, pulling on his arm. "Please Peter. You have me bow. Isn't that enough?"

Peter let go of the boy, letting him drop to the ground. "You're lucky she's nice. But next rimw, she won't be here to save you."

Dante was quick to stand, fear in his eyes. "There won't be a next time Pan, I promise."

"Good." Pan snarled and took Jacklynns hand in his. Suddenly they were in a secluded part of the jungle and Peter scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and resting her back on a tree.

Jacklynn smiled and laughed as Peter playfully kissed her cheeks, jaw line, and neck. He was more then happy to finally have Jacklynn back, as was Jacklynn.

"You're a good person, Peter." She whispered.

He looked at her in surprise. "You really think so? Cuz most think I'm a villain."

Jacklynn shook her head. "Everyone makes mistakes." Then she put her hand over his heart. "You have a good heart. That's all that matters."

Then he smiled bigger then he ever has before and kissed her like his life depended on it.

 **Hey guys! So** **I** **want to** **know** **what you guys think about Olivia. In your** **reviews** **tell me who you think she is, or if she is anyone really at all.** **I'd** **love to see if you all have the same** **thoughts** **:)**


End file.
